


Воля слепого случая

by Grenzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Police, Reality
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenzy/pseuds/Grenzy
Summary: В какой именно момент времени началась его новая жизнь, Эрен сказать не сумел бы. Он чувствовал, словно его загипнотизировали. Медленными выразительными движениями, плавящим взглядом из-под ресниц, закушенной губой. А после — несдержанными стонами на самое ухо и такой сумасшедшей отдачей, которую он и не мечтал найти. Огнём вспыхнувшая влюблённость оседала на дне лёгких, крепла и всеми силами тянула его в острые объятия… Ловушки.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Сильные люди не любят свидетелей своей слабости._

_Маргарет Митчелл_

— Ты представляешь, она меня укусила! — воскликнула женщина, кидая взгляд из-за толстых линз очков. 

Солнце пекло нещадно и до невозможности слепило, поэтому она, идя бок о бок с напарником и заглядывая ему в лицо, сильно щурилась и крутила забинтованным пальцем вытянутой правой руки перед его носом. 

Напарник же, молодой парень, совсем недавно выпустившийся из академии, тыльной стороной ладони вытер пот со лба и приспустил солнцезащитные очки на кончик носа, лениво разглядывая пострадавший палец. 

— Что же вы такое сделали, мисс Зоэ, что она так поступила? — устало спросил он и открутил пробку миниатюрной бутылочки прохладной воды, тут же припадая к горлышку губами и делая несколько мелких, но жадных глотков. 

Не то чтобы ему действительно было интересно — все эти пресмыкающиеся или членистоногие до дрожи его пугали, а обсуждение их не приносило никакого удовольствия, — но идти молча, постоянно мысленно сокрушаясь о невероятной жаре и об усталости из-за неё, хотелось ещё меньше. Ханджи Зоэ же могла болтать на различные темы. К тридцати пяти годам кем она только не успела побывать. За её плечами и помощник патологоанатома — истории, какие болезни они с доктором находили, вскрывая тела, до сих пор снятся в страшных снах; и защитивший докторскую химик — однажды она притащила в участок старую-старую вырезку из газеты, где был запечатлён разгромленный изгвазданный кабинет химии, а на его фоне — широко улыбающаяся очкастая девчонка, и заголовок большими буквами: «Выпускница, украв ключи у учителя, подорвала два класса!» В итоге нашла своё место среди потных и чаще всего недовольных полицейских. Обзаведясь к этому времени огромным количеством террариумов и самой различной живности в них. Несколько видов пауков, с десяток ящериц и две безобидные маленькие змейки. Помимо этого в сарае разводит живой корм для них: мелкие пауки, тараканы, сверчки, гусеницы. 

Стоит ли упоминать, какая _именно_ у неё любимая тема? 

— Да споткнулась прямо рядом с террариумом, уже открыв дверцу и засунув туда руку, вот моя девочка и куснула, испугавшись, — произнесла Ханджи, любовно поглаживая палец, словно бы обращалась к одной из своих любимых ящериц. — Эрен! — спохватившись, воскликнула она. — Ну сколько же можно! Просто Ханджи, милый. 

Они шли вдоль бульвара, встречая редких прохожих, и патрулировали свою зону. Одну из самых тихих, к слову. Закупились кто водой, кто мороженым в киоске и теперь возвращались к машине. 

— Я постараюсь, — смущённо усмехнувшись, он потёр потную шею и тут же одёрнул влажную руку: ну сколько можно? Со всей своей наивностью он уже не раз молился богам, чтобы на небе волшебным образом очутилось побольше облаков. _Ну пожа-а-алуйста!_ Воспитание не позволяло ныть при женщине. Оно же не позволяло и обращаться только по имени к старшему как по возрасту, так и по званию. 

— Хм? — Ханджи, оторвавшись от подтаявшего мороженого в здоровой руке, слегка наклонилась в бок и повернула голову вниз. — Рация снова накрылась? 

Из чёрного небольшого прямоугольника, прикреплённого к поясу Зоэ, раздавалось тихое потрескивание. 

— Как думаешь, что-то серьёзное или снова Жан сел? Эрен, хрюкнув, прыснул в кулак. «О да, это был фейл», — злорадно подумал Эрен, пока в памяти всплывали сбивчивые оправдания Жана: «Ну я просто залез в машину и сел... Ну да, почувствовал, но не придал значения... И вовсе не играл я в телефоне!.. И не чатился, Гюнтер!» Видя его таким взбешённым, Эрен не мог для себя решить, отчего ему так отрадно: кто-то его взбесил сильнее, чем сам Эрен, или же просто сам факт, что чёртов Кирштайн бесится. 

Внезапно его ягодицу обожгло диким огнём, и он, поперхнувшись, ощутил волну ветра, пронёсшуюся мимо него. 

— Классный зад! — воскликнул некто в маске, скрывающей нижнюю половину лица, смотря на патрульного расширенными зрачками. Подмигнув, он резво развернулся и припустил по бульвару. 

Застывший Эрен не сразу расслышал крики Ханджи, возившейся с рацией. «Это вор, Эрен!» — кричала она, выслушав оживший приёмник, и, махнув рукой, побежала за преступником. 

Отмерев, Эрен бросился следом, быстрыми рывками обогнав напарницу и стремительно приближаясь к чёрному маячащему пятну впереди. Словно рукой ягодицу, его обожгло яростью: _да как он смеет!_

Их разделяло вот уже менее десяти метров — _ха, да ты ничто по сравнению со мной!_ — когда траектория движений вора сменилась. Он резко вильнул вправо и бросился к петляющим переулкам, словно в последний момент решая, куда свернуть или не сворачивать вовсе, так что Эрен, с каким бы отличием ни закончил академию, не мог предугадать, куда тот решит бежать, и тормозил на поворотах. 

Когда же он увидел за очередным поворотом тупик, возликовал: _попался!_ До стены оставалось буквально тридцать метров, но преступник даже и не думал сбавлять темп и так и нёсся вперёд, словно вознамерился перепрыгнуть четырёхметровую стену. «Не верю!» — с сомнением подумал Эрен, сохраняя скорость, скорее, по инерции. 

Ему оставалось всего несколько рывков до вора, и Эрен вытянул руку, подаваясь вперёд изо всех сил и не обращая внимания на стремительно приближающуюся стену. Он уже коснулся ветровки преступника краешком пальца, когда тот внезапно исчез. Вор резко ушёл вправо, подпрыгнул и врезался в кирпичную стену дома ногами и защищёнными перчатками ладонями, оттолкнулся от неё, прыжками лихо добираясь до верхушки стены, и, напоследок подмигнув, перемахнул через неё, скрываясь от взгляда зелёных глаз. 

А Эрен, засмотревшись, на полной скорости впечатался в стену, звонко шлёпнув о неё тут же защипавшими ладонями, и задрал голову кверху. 

— Чёрт! — прорычал он, хмуря брови, и отошёл на десять широких шагов назад. Резко стартанув, он, уступая в технике вору, стал прыгать со стены на стену, подбираясь к вершине. Зацепившись за неё ладонями, больно врезался в кирпич всем телом и повис на вытянутых руках. Сделал пару вдохов-выдохов и с воинственным рычанием подтянулся, обхватил не слишком широкую стену поперёк — всего четыре кладки кирпича — и с кряхтением взобрался наверх, тут же устремляя взгляд вперёд. 

— Чёрт, чёрт! — Он со злостью стукнул поцарапанной ладонью о шершавую облицовку, но даже и не заметил боли, ведь небольшой переулок уже был совершенно пуст.

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

— Ай, да в порядке мои руки, оставьте их в покое! — с шипением отдёрнул Эрен ладони от сжатой в пальцах врача, пропитанной раствором ватки. 

— Ну и облажался же ты, Йегер! — издевательски протянул Жан, проходя мимо медпункта. 

— Завались, Кирштайн! — огрызнулся Эрен, стрельнув в сторону сослуживца яростным взглядом. 

— Эрен, — устало обратился врач, знавший нерадивого полицейского уже не менее семи лет: впервые познакомились, когда Эрена и нескольких его друзей задержали за драку на окраине города, а потом он стал часто ошиваться вокруг, прогуливая школу и с упоением слушая охочих на истории копов. — Дай свои ладони, пожалуйста, — обманчиво мягко попросил он, улыбаясь уголками губ. 

Эрен, передёрнув плечами, упрямо поджал губы, но руки всё же протянул. 

— Моблит, не задерживай его, — Эрвин готовит выговор, — тихо произнесла вставшая рядом с подпирающим косяк двери Жаном Ханджи. После её последней травмы прошло всего-ничего, и сейчас залатанный бок тянул настолько сильно, что она не в состоянии была это скрывать, как делала обычно. 

Эрен виновато потупил взгляд и низко опустил голову.

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

— Я просто безнадёжен... — негромко произнёс Эрен, уже спускаясь по лестнице из участка. Засунув руки в карманы форменных брюк, он низко склонил голову и смотрел под ноги невидящими глазами. 

— Да ладно тебе, Эрен, с кем не бывает, — сочувственно-взволнованно сказал Армин, топая рядом с другом. — Да и Эрвин не так уж сильно тебя ругал. Чего ты нос опускаешь? 

— Прикалываешься? — Он хмуро повернулся к смотрящего на него Армину. — Я упустил преступника! Вора! Я, Армин, _я_! 

Армин промолчал. 

На душе у Эрена было паршиво. И так стыдно ему было лишь однажды, когда мама — земля ей пухом — застукала с сигаретой. Отчитала прямо на улице перед продуктовым магазином и схватила за ухо, отпустив лишь у дома. 

Эрену было некомфортно. Он чувствовал, словно предал самого себя: свои принципы и собственные обещания. «Я стану лучшим копом! — кричал он, когда только-только поступил на первый курс академии. — Ни один преступник от меня не уйдёт!» 

«Ушёл», — с досадой подумал он, пнув особенно большой камешек щебёнки.

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

— Ну, и что ты раскис? — спросила Ханджи на следующий день, примостившись на краю стола Эрена. Тот сложил руки на столешнице и положил на них голову, хмуро разглядывая покачивающиеся деревья за окном. Отвечать напарнице он не собирался. 

Ханджи устало вздохнула и перевела взгляд на пол, размышляя. 

— Эрен, это ведь… не конец света, — начала она тихо, не обращая внимания на снующих туда-сюда коллег. — У тебя будет ещё не один преступник, который обведёт вокруг пальца и сбежит. Ещё будут нераскрытые преступления. И ещё очень много мелких, или крупных, неприятных моментов. — Она ненадолго замолчала. — Никто не застрахован от этого. И не было в мире человека, способного справиться с абсолютно каждым преступником. 

Эрен молчал, невольно прислушиваясь к словам Ханджи. 

— Я не для того так задницу рвал столько лет и с отличием заканчивал академию, чтобы такие воришки уходили из-под носа, — всё же ворчливо произнёс он, морща нос. Ханджи только вздохнула. 

— Эрен, теория и практика несколько… отличаются друг от друга. — Она посмотрела на лохматую голову и едва удержалась, чтобы не пригладить вихры. — Ты подаёшь невероятные надежды. В тебе такой потенциал, который я лично видела только когда-то у Эрвина, когда он ещё не примостил свой зад в капитанское кресло и не размяк в нём. Но тебе ещё нужно многому научиться. 

«Если не научишься, то не справишься и завянешь прежде, чем сумеешь посадить своего первого преступника», — с тревогой подумала Ханджи. 

— Когда есть чёткие границы, это хорошо, Эрен. Но у нас… — Ханджи осеклась, когда он несдержанно дёрнул головой и сжал кулаки. 

«Ему нужна указывающая путь рука, мягко перебирающая его извилины и вносящая те мысли, до которых сам не додумается и ни от кого не примет. Но где же такого ювелира взять?» — она рассматривала своих коллег, но взгляд надолго ни на ком не задержался. Печально вздохнула и потрепала напарника по плечу: 

— Идём, собрание вот-вот начнётся. 

Оставшийся день протёк тихо. Эрен утопал в самобичевании, отвергая любую помощь: он должен был, обязан был, но он не смог. Упустил. 

В таком состоянии Ханджи не решилась сажать его за руль патрульной машины и вела её сама, одновременно с этим украдкой рассматривая улицы на наличие дебоширов и временами кидая обеспокоенный взгляд на напарника.

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

— Ребята, — прошептала Ханджи, дёрнув в сторону собирающихся домой Армина и Жана, воровато оглядываясь, как бы кто не подслушал. — Ему нужна ваша помощь. 

Она твёрдо посмотрела на ребят. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Эрен ходил сам не свой. Мало того, что свою работу не выполнял, так и мешал её выполнять другим. Особенно Зоэ. 

Армин вздохнул, поджал губы и скрестил на груди руки. Он уже не раз пытался это сделать. Жан же удивлённо поднял брови и всплеснул руками в негодовании: 

— Да мы пытаемся! — Он тоже подступался к другу с разных сторон и постоянно терпел поражение. — Он словно страус! С той только разницей, что не от страха головой в землю зарылся, а чтобы в этой земле его башку пустую потревожить никто не смог, и он мог спокойно выедать то, чего у него отродясь не было, — закончил он громким хмыком и, подобно Армину, сложил руки, сжав кулаки, и отвернул лицо в сторону. 

Ханджи скептически посмотрела на возмущённого Кирштайна. 

— Всё ли вы, ребятки-желторотики, перепробовали? — Жан открыл рот, готовый отстаивать их с Армином возраст и компетентность, в которых засомневалась майор. Но Арлерт, изучая глаза Зоэ, поднял руку перед Жаном, безмолвно прося того помолчать. Жан раздражённо захлопнул рот. 

— У вас есть какие-то предложения? — спросил наконец Армин. Он и раньше знал, что одна из майоров не проста — да что там, у них все майоры и лейтенанты как на подбор, — но чтобы она знала, что может помочь Эрену, когда они с Жаном уже умывали руки? 

Ханджи кивнула. 

— Одно. Единственное, но абсолютно верное. — Она снова оглянулась и продолжила. — Насколько я могу судить, Эрен у нас парень... непростой. — Жан и Армин насторожились. — Он ведь… гей, так ведь? — Ханджи говорила негромко, но Армин всё равно испуганно оглянулся, выискивая взглядом, кто бы мог их сейчас услышать. Жан, напротив, застыл, удивлённо смотря на майора: 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

Ханджи на миг улыбнулась — первогодка обратился к ней на «ты»! — но тут же приняла серьёзный вид. 

— Считайте, женское чутьё. Я не имею ничего против и никому рассказывать не собираюсь. Всё это я говорю, потому что вы, два увальня, не можете сложить два и два и понять, что сейчас вытащит Эрена из застоя. — Она выжидающе переводила взгляд с одного на другого, но дождалась разве что растерянных переглядываний парней между собой. Она тяжело вздохнула. — Сводите его в стрип-клуб, боже. 

Ребята выпучили глаза. 

— И ты думаешь, что… Эрен будет в восторге от стриптиза _девушки_? — спросил Жан, всё так же ошалело смотря на Ханджи. 

— Ой дураки… — Ханджи закатила глаза и хлопнула себя по лбу. — У нас в городе, если вы не знаете, есть один такой клуб. «Роза». Который помышляет различного рода отношениями. Там и геи, и лесби, и би — всё, что вашей душе угодно. Вот молодёжь непросвящённая, я не могу. 

Армин и Жан посмотрели друг на друга. 

— А это… — начал Армин. 

— Идея, — кивая, закончил за него растянувший губы в улыбке Жан. — Эй, Йегер! — Развернулся он с громким окликом и пошёл на поиски друга. 

— Чтобы отчитались мне потом! — улыбаясь маньячной улыбкой, играя бровями, сказала Ханджи, тыкнув всё ещё заживающим пальцем в грудь испугавшегося напора Армина. 

— Е-есть, майор! — заикаясь, стукнул кулаком по груди, отдавая честь и вставая в стойку. 

Ханджи победоносно хмыкнула и, окинув взглядом навалившегося на Эрена Жана неподалёку, ушла восвояси. 

— Да никуда я с вами не пойду, ребят, — недовольно пробурчал Эрен, когда к компании Жана прибавился и Армин, большими голубыми глазищами упрашивая его сходить с ними в бар. — Мне сейчас не до этого, понимаете, нет? — Он снова попытался скинуть с шеи руку Жана, которой тот нагибал Эрена ниже, прижимая его голову к мускулистой груди. И пусть Эрен и причислял себя к геям, но лишняя близость с кем-либо его не вдохновляла. 

— Эрен, ты же устал, — опустив уголки губ вниз и посмотрев так печально, как только умел, пробормотал Армин. 

Эрен долго боролся взглядом с другом, пока не сдался — против Армина устоять сложно, он слишком хорошо умел играть на чувствах людей, когда то было необходимо. Против этого взгляда мог устоять только дед Арлерт. 

— Ладно! — через силу сказал Эрен и снова закопошился. — Только отвали! — Когда Жан, победоносно выпрямившись, опустил руку, Эрен одёрнул форменную рубашку, поправил воротник, откинул упавшие на глаза волосы и затравленно посмотрел на друзей. — Может, вы и правы, — наконец сдался он. — Только домой заеду переодеться. 

— Да, согласен, — сказал Армин, уже легко улыбаясь. — Встретимся через час на перекрёстке Грёз, а оттуда уже вместе в «Розу». 

— «Роза»? — задумчиво переспросил Эрен. — Тот, что во дворах? Это разве не клуб? 

Жан и Армин переглянулись. 

— М-м, не знаю, вроде как это бар, — несколько нервно сказал Армин и зашагал прочь, но Эрен не придал этому значения. Пожав плечами, он направился к припаркованной у участка машине, действительно намереваясь отдохнуть и попробовать расслабиться этим вечером. Лёгкая смена обстановки ему не помешает.


	2. Chapter 2

— Нет, Мика, мы ненадолго.

Эрен, только вышедший из душа, лениво вытирал влажную кожу полотенцем, зажимая между плечом и ухом мобильный телефон. У него в запасе было ещё целых полчаса. Добраться до места можно было всего за десять минут на машине, поэтому он ещё планировал немного перекусить.

— Как давно мы напивались в хламину, скажи, пожалуйста? — недовольно проворчал он, натягивая повседневную одежду. Рваные по длине джинсы, цветастая растянутая по дизайну майка-алкоголичка, не скрывающая натренированную грудь и косые мышцы пресса. В повседневной жизни никто не признает в Эрене целеустремлённого полицейского. 

— Ну вот и всё. И не буду я за ним приглядывать, чай не маленький ребёнок. Всё, отключаюсь.

Эрен вздохнул. Микаса, старшая сестра, словно обладала некой чуйкой и просила не напиваться сильно именно в те дни, в которые он хотел напиться вусмерть, желательно ещё кого-нибудь при этом подцепив. 

— Знаешь, — цыкнул Жан, когда они втроём уже топали от стоянки к клубу. — Ты прям как из сказки. — Он словил насмешливый взгляд зелёных глаз и хмыкнул. — Добряк — днём, в ночи — бунтарь. Аки Фиона, — премерзко ухмыльнулся он, ловя разгневанный взгляд. — Где же твой Шрек, принцесса?

— Ослам слова не давали, — скаля зубы, протянул мстительно Эрен, быстро найдя лазейку и проведя аналогию с прицепившейся со школьной скамьи кличкой. 

Жан, вскинувшись, готов был наброситься на друга, но идущий между ребятами Армин не позволил этому случиться. 

— Да хватит вам! Из-за вас нас примут за малолеток, и выгонят.

Парни усмехнулись. Если кого и примут за малолетку, так это Армина. Никакая армейская закалка так и не сумела придать ему мужественности во внешности. Скорее, наоборот, с каждым годом словно убавляя ему лет. А вот Эрену и Жану, напротив, подарила внушительные размеры и даже немного вытянула их рост бесчисленными подтягиваниями на турниках. 

Вокруг кипела жизнь. Несмотря на то, что они были на окраине города, эта улица никогда не пустовала. В центре запретили открывать любые злачные местечки: ни сексшопа, ни стрип-клуба, ни игрового логова, ни даже обычного бара. Только кафе, рестораны, да боулинги с кинотеатрами. А эта улица, в простонародье называемая улицей Грёз и занимавшая целый квартал, кишела тем, чего в центре и днём с огнём не сыщешь. Здесь всё было по-честному, ничего незаконного. Власти дали добро на всё, чем здесь помышляют. Проституция, лёгкие наркотики в виде марихуаны, кое-где, поговаривали, можно достать даже гашиш, казино и прочее. За всеми веществами вели строгое наблюдение, каждый продавец товара знал, кому и сколько можно дать, а когда стоит остановиться и отправить потребителя восвояси. Проституция также контролировалась — все участники имели при себе справки о здоровье, у каждого был список правил, которые ни в коем случае нельзя нарушать. И самое главное — зарабатывали все настолько достойно, что полез бы на рожон разве что умалишённый.

Благодаря подобной легализации их город был одним из самых безопасных. Мало дебошей — есть несколько точек с боями без правил, где оказывалась первоклассная помощь пострадавшим. Никакой нелегальной проституции. Пьяницы по улицам не шатаются. Наркозависимых нет — в городе просто не найти вещества покрепче, а на то, что есть, стоит лимит. 

Прежде чем дать согласие на бар, Эрен получал предложения и походе в Дом Любви, чтобы он подыскал себе кого-нибудь на одну ночь, и на ринг выпустить пар, и Жан даже купил марихуаны. Хорошо хоть додумался не тащить в участок — на работе любые вещества запрещены. 

Когда-то Эрен любил это место. Знал, где и что расположено. Закрытыми глазами мог дойти до нужного бара. Пока не загремел в участок за массовую драку по пьяни. Контроль из-за его компании ужесточили, поэтому сначала он сам туда не совался, боясь нарваться на злых завсегдатаев или хозяинов, а потом нашёл своё место среди полицейских.

Вывеска «Роза» горела ярким неоновым огнём в сумраке вечера. Буквы были оплетены тонкими шипастыми ниточками, кое-где пробивались крохотные листочки, а по краям расположились распустившиеся алые бутоны. Эрен знал, что есть такой бар — или клуб ли. Но содержимым никогда не интересовался — было много потрясных мест и на главной улице. До побочной дела давнишнему дебоширу не было. 

Толкнув тяжёлую металлическую дверь внутрь, первым вошёл Жан, шепнув что-то на ухо Армину, и пошёл вперёд. Армин, зацепившись за край майки Эрена, потащил того к свободным креслам. 

Сначала Йегер хотел поинтересоваться, куда же пошёл их Осёл, но всё его внимание мигом переметнулось на окружение, и он невольно нахмурился. 

«Значит, всё-таки клуб», — мрачно подумал он, оглядывая небольшие площадки для танца, разбросанные по помещению тут и там. Он ничего не имел против клуба, нет. Но он хотел посидеть в уютном баре, каких было несколько на главной улице, выпить, поболтать, а тут… 

Эрен наткнулся взглядом на танцующую у шеста девушку в паре метрах от себя. Стрип-клуб? Оглядел ещё раз помещение, и теперь в глаза бросилось то, что в начале он не увидел. Шестов оказалось около десяти. На нескольких крутились девушки, вокруг столы с диванами были забиты. Эрен получше пригляделся к посетителям, и кровь его застыла. На танцовщиц с нескрываемым возбуждением смотрели… девушки. За другим столиком сидели парни, открыто держась за руки. На одном забитом людьми танцполе девушки целовались с девушками, а парни — с парнями.

Эрен ошалело посмотрел на Армина:

— Вы куда меня притащили?

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

Жан, уверенными шагами пересекая зал и направляясь прямиком к барной стойке, оглядывал окружение. Помещение казалось просто огромным. Множество небольших столиков и уютных кресел-диванов, возвышенные на подиумах шесты, в конце угадывалась сцена и пустующая перед ней площадка, длинная барная стойка, за которой сновали несколько барменов. Весь зал утопал в золотисто-бордовом полумраке. И людей было, под стать помещению, совсем не мало.

Он нервно усмехнулся, потерев шею ладонью, когда увидел целующихся девушек. Пусть атмосфера этого клуба ему нравилась, но он всё равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

Жан подошёл к той части барной стойки, где возвышался один из барменов, как ему шепнула одна знакомая, хозяин «Розы».

— Здрасьте! Вы ж Майк? — нервно улыбнулся Жан и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Я не в курсе здешних правил, первый и, надеюсь, последний раз здесь, но у вас же можно заказать танцоров, да? — Высокий блондин за баром, вытирая влажные ладони висящем на плече полотенцем, улыбнулся и кивнул. Жан сглотнул. — Можно мне самого жаркого парня? Есть же такой? 

Голубые глаза хозяина насмешливо посмотрели на Жана, а затем взглянули на посетителя, что сидел рядом на высоком стуле за стойкой и цедил тёмную жидкость. 

— Боюсь, самый жаркий у нас танцует только на сцене, — он кивнул в конец зала. — Шоу закончилось около часа назад.

Жан досадно вздохнул и оглянулся на друзей, которые располагались за одним из столиков у свободного шеста. Армин жалостными глазами просил возвращаться поскорее, пока Йегер что-то нахмуренно вещал, оглядывая местность нехорошим взглядом. 

— А он не может… — Он посмотрел обратно на хозяина. — …сделать исключение? — Жан, с секунду помедлив, снова вздохнул и присел на край стула, опёрся локтём на стойку и прикрыл ладонью глаза. — Видите ли, — начал он, решив предпринять ещё одну попытку. — Мой друг, — указал большим пальцем себе за плечо ориентировочно на Йегера, — тот, что сейчас озирается по сторонам и ест мозги блондину, в последнее время очень подавленный…

— Да, Эрен Йегер, я с ним знаком, — кивнув, прервал его Майк, заинтересованно прислушиваясь. 

— Это же здорово! — взбодрился Жан, выпрямляясь. — Значит, вы знаете, что он хороший парень, но иногда мозги его едут набекрень. И сейчас как раз тот случай! Ему нужно отвлечься, а это единственный способ. Прошу, поговорите с вашим танцором, — тихо закончил он, и ему показалось, что из-за играющей музыки его вряд ли расслышали, но высокий блондин шире улыбнулся и снова взглянул на посетителя. 

Жан растерянно взглянул на сидящего рядом и не смог понять, почему тот на него смотрит. «Это же не… тот самый… танцор?..» Жан обескуражено рассматривал парня. Не слишком высокий брюнет, с выбритыми висками и затылком, одетый в тёмные джинсы и серую растянутую кофту. Он подпирал подбородок ладонью и скучающе крутил почти опустевший стакан, равнодушно удерживая взгляд хозяина бара. 

Блондин кивком головы указал направление, призывая его обернуться, и посетитель, на секунду прикрыв глаза и вздохнув, повернулся на стуле, выискивая взглядом того, о ком тут говорили. Жан видел, как изменился взгляд незнакомца, но не понял, с чем связаны подобные метаморфозы. 

Посетитель повернулся обратно к стойке, взглядом показывая Майку свою заинтересованность, опрокинул стакан, сделал несколько глотков, допивая, и опустился на ноги. 

Жан растерянно проследил за направляющимся в нужную сторону парнем и повернулся обратно к хозяину, не зная, что сказать или спросить.

— Оплата потом, иди, — с ухмылкой произнёс Майк и забрал грязный стакан со стойки.

Жан быстро нагнал танцора и не понимал, серьёзен ли тот или шутит.

— Вы же не собираетесь выступать в этом? 

— Какая разница, что я с себя сниму? — вопросом на вопрос ответил ему достаточно низкий, но при этом взрослый парень. «Лет на пять точно старше», — подумал Жан. — Пусть даже это будет заляпанный дерьмом комбез разнорабочего, тебе плевать будет, когда я окажусь там, — он указал кивком головы на шест. Жан решил промолчать. 

К выбранному ребятами столику они подошли достаточно быстро, и уже слышали недовольный голос Эрена:

— Что значит, у вас не было выбора, а? — возмущался Эрен, нервно оглядываясь на танцполы и столики, за которыми сидели. — Вы могли просто оставить меня в покое, как я и просил, Армин. Здорово, что вы обо мне беспокоитесь, но идти сюда… — он осёкся и, простонав, размяк в кресле. — Надо было забить на ваше предложение и пойти одному в бар нажираться, — проговорил он уже тихо, но Жан всё равно услышал.

— Ага, чтоб ты не только нарушил свои обещания, но и стал позором всего участка? Все мы знаем, Йегер, какой ты, когда нажираешься.

— Жан! — воскликнул Армин, с ужасом в глазах глядя на него. 

_ Metal Mother _

_ Becoming Harmonious _

Во всём помещении внезапно наступила тишина. Из висящих по всему периметру колонок полилась по началу тихая музыка, и в этот момент на подиум перед столиком ребят поднялся танцор. Склонив голову вбок, он сквозь прищуренные веки смотрел в глаза Эрену, который сначала глянул недовольно, но затем посмотрел на него удивлённо-растерянно, окидывая взглядом фигуру. Растянутая тёмно-серая кофта, чёрные узкие джинсы и голые ступни. По одежде он ни разу не напоминал ему танцора — Эрен пересмотрел столько фильмов и видео с мужским стриптизом, что в этом человеке его никогда бы не угадал. Но вот его поведение и уверенность говорили одно: перед ним король этого места. 

Парень неспешно приблизился к центру подиума, ухватился за шест и медленно отклонился в сторону, позволяя угольно-чёрным волосам упасть на всё так же прищуренные светлые глаза. Прокрутившись полукругом, тем самым повернувшись спиной к трём зрителям, он резко прижался к шесту, возвращая взгляд обратно на Эрена и прижимаясь виском к отполированной блестящей поверхности, и медленно заскользил вниз, оседая на голые пятки. Не медля, вскинулся наверх, ступая вперёд и в сторону, к центру, и облокачиваясь на шест спиной, чувственно закусывая губу. С нажимом провёл ладонями по груди, цепляя растянутый ворот пальцами и оттягивая его вниз, открывая взгляду острые ключицы, огладил торс и, схватив края кофты, резко развёл руки в стороны, одну выше, другую ниже, оголяя накаченный пресс с виднеющейся чёрной бусиной пирсинга по центру пупка, и дёрнул голову в сторону, тут же начиная двигаться. В ушах Эрена зашумела кровь. Он не видел весёлых переглядываний друзей, не слышал подколов Жана. Он во все глаза смотрел на танцующего у шеста парня и не мог от него оторваться. Словно бы тот танцевал только для него. Это глупо, но… 

Эрен никогда не признавал мужской стриптиз: слишком уж мало тех, кто умел двигаться действительно красиво и не «по-женски». Но глядя на этого парня, на его плавные и вместе с тем сексуальные движения, он думал, что в его жилах текла какая-то особенная кровь и его призвание состояло именно в этом.

Он двигался чувственно, в один момент медленно соблазнительно покачивал бёдрами, в другой — в танце поворачивался боком и резко падал на широко расставленные колени, пружинисто приземляясь на них и делая недвусмысленные движения тазом, с нажимом ведя ладонями по скрытой одеждой телу. 

В какой именно миг на него упала растянутая кофта, прикрывая налившийся стояк, Эрен сказать бы не сумел. Он видел, как сексуально парень выгибался и миллиметр за миллиметром оголял торс, открывая вид на кубики и косые мышцы, а потом Эрен наткнулся на тёмные ареолы сосков с чёрными шипами пирсинга по обе стороны. Дыхание спёрло, шум бегущей по венам крови заглушил музыку, и весь мир просто исчез. Рассыпалась осколками «Роза», с ней и улица Грёз, мягкими отблесками софитов подсвечивая фигуру у шеста, словно картинка из фильма — настолько красиво и завораживающе. 

Резко развернувшись, танцор цепко ухватился за шест и медленно подтянулся выше, позволяя наблюдать, как напрягаются мышцы спины и рук, мягко очерчиваются тенями приглушённого света. Эрен же мечтал припасть к ямочкам на пояснице, схватившись спереди за крепкие бёдра, и провести языком вверх по позвоночнику, заставляя его прогнуться спиной и крепкой задницей упереться в стояк Эрена, что уже грозил порвать пуговицы на джинсах к чертям. 

Когда музыка затихла, он не понял. На её смену пришла другая, куда более ритмичная. Танцор уже просто стоял, привалившись спиной к шесту, и задумчиво мял нижнюю губу пальцами, разглядывая Эрена. Напоследок глянув на него с прищуром, он спустился с подиума, обулся и исчез из поля зрения — Эрен не был в состоянии повернуть голову хотя бы на миллиметр. Он слышал, как Жан что-то говорит и уходит, как Армин пытается что-то спросить, но всё происходит словно через огромную толщу воды, которую не в состоянии никто перекричать.

— Я могу её подарить, конечно, мне не жалко. Но боюсь, даже растянутая она на такого бугая не налезет, — внезапно раздался голос у самого уха, тихий и хриплый, а вслед за ним на плечах Эрен почувствовал вес чужих рук. — Хотя есть ещё одна альтернатива её использования.

Повинуясь неясному порыву, он повернул голову и теперь смотрел в расширенные зрачки серых глаз, улавливая запах спелой вишни, перемешанной с терпим алкоголем. Сердце гулко ухнуло. Голова закружилась. Эрена вело. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он тяжело сглотнул слишком вязкую слюну и охрипше спросил:

— Какая?

— Ну знаешь, есть тип извращенцев, — негромко говорил парень, приближая своё лицо к Эрену, и закончил едва различным шёпотом в уголок губ: — Которым до одури нравится дрочить на чужие вещи.

Лежавшая на правом плече рука, огладила шею Эрена, плечо, выпирающие ключицы, повела вниз по груди и, как бы случайно юркнув под тонкую ткань майки, резким движением ушла вниз до ремня, царапая короткими ногтями напрягшиеся кубики пресса. Как Эрен сумел сдержать стон, не накинуться на такие манящие губы в опасной близости от него, он сказать не мог. Но всё отчаяние и желание так чётко было прописано в его глазах, что парень удовлетворённо усмехнулся, поднял руку и, с лёгким нажимом проводя ладонью по крепкому торсу обратно вниз, коснулся пальцев Эрена, которыми он сжимал кофту. Хитро блеснув глазами, полуголый танцор надавил вниз, осознав, над чем именно возбуждённый полицейский держал вещь. Эрен сквозь сжатые зубы втянул воздух, вжимаясь спиной в кресло, и закрыл глаза.

— Нечестно, — выдохнул он, мутным взглядом скользя по губам. 

— О какой честности ты тут говоришь? — слабо ухмыльнулся парень и забрал из цепких пальцев кофту, кидая взгляд вниз, туда, где джинсы изо всех сил сдерживали напор. И выпрямился, тут же разворачиваясь спиной и на ходу натягивая кофту. 

Эрен обессилено закинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, продолжая ощущать жар всем телом. 

Тем временем Жан расплатился с хозяином бара и испытывал свою удачу:

— Ну пожалуйста, — запрокидывая голову к потолку, настойчиво просил он. — Что стоит-то? Станцевал ему здесь, пусть станцует и там. Вы видели вообще, как он смотрел? Дайте ему шанс выбраться. 

Майк, сохраняя непринуждённое выражение лица, идти на уступки не желал:

— У нас есть приваты, пусть выберет парня и чешет. Ривай здесь выступает только на сцене. 

— О чём речь? — спросил только подошедший и услышавший окончание фразы танцор. Майк отдал ему в руки уже отсчитанные за выступление деньги. 

— Хочет, чтоб ты Йегеру приват станцевал, — усмехнулся Майк. 

Ривай приподнял брови и посмотрел на Жана, затем оглянулся на Эрена. Подумав с пару секунд, сказал:

— Полтос, и ваш мальчик словно заново родился, — и посмотрел Жану в глаза. 

Брови на лице Жана взлетели вверх, глаза удивлённо расширились. 

— Что?! Полтинник?! Да это же четверть моей зарплаты! — взорвался он, выгибая шею и приближая лицо к собеседнику, активно жестикулируя. — А у меня жена!

— Тогда пойду посочувствую Йегеру, какие у него друзья, — словно невзначай сказал Ривай и сел на стул, лицом к барной стойке. Жан, сдувшись, помрачнел. 

— Хер с тобой, — сказал он мрачно, даже не замечая, как перешёл на «ты». Достал из кошелька нужную сумму и с громким хлопком припечатал её к столешнице. — Но чтоб как новенький, — угрожающе глянул на танцора и, развернувшись, ушёл к ребятам. 

Майк с лёгким прищуром смотрел на Ривая. Ривай же, с чистой совестью закинув все деньги в свой карман, перегнулся через стойку и ткнул пальцем по одной из многочисленных кнопок своеобразной клавиатуры — каждой кнопке была присвоена короткая комбинация букв и цифр, обозначая приватные и не только комнаты, — тем самым вырубая в нужной комнате камеру слежения. 

— Детское время закончилось, Майки, а малыша Йегера надо поставить на ноги. 

Майк лишь усмехнулся, покачав головой, и проводил взглядом удаляющуюся в сторону приватных комнат спину. 

— Поднимай свой зад и шуруй к красавчику, он тебя ждёт, — кисло бросил Жан, тяжело падая в кресло рядом с Эреном. 

Эрен заторможено посмотрел на него:

— Чё?

Жан взбешённо глянул в ответ и разразился гневной тирадой, но Эрен его не слушал: за плечом друга у стены стоял тот самый танцор и манил его, Эрена, к себе пальцем. Ни о чём не думая, ничего не спрашивая и не говоря, он лихо поднялся с кресла и зашагал к нему. 

Ривай, завидев стремительность молодого полицейского, юркнул в тень свисающей шторы и прошёл к нужной комнате, отпирая дверь, но не входя. Стоило Эрену зайти в маленький коридор следом, Ривай вошёл в комнату, придерживая дверь, и, дождавшись, когда Эрен зайдёт, закрыл её, щёлкнув замком. 

Они оказались в крохотной комнатке, вмещающей в себе лишь небольшой диван и подиум с шестом. Свет был более приглушён, чем в зале, и играла тихая чувственная музыка из пары висящих под потолком колонок. 

Эрен, обернувшись всем телом к танцору, застыл, не зная, что ему надо делать. В самом деле — его позвал сексапильный парень и заперся с ним в комнате, но для Эрена это было совсем не очевидно. 

Ривай усмехнулся тугодумству Эрена и, подойдя к нему ближе, ощутимо пихнул в грудь, чтобы он упал на диван. 

Эрен, плюхнувшись на пружинистую ткань, и не думал отводить взгляд. Всё смотрел и смотрел, словно загипнотизированный. Ждал указаний, разрешения двигаться — хоть чего-нибудь. 

Ривай медленно приблизился к ногам Эрена. У самого дивана разулся, носками стягивая тапочки с пяток, и откинул обувь назад. Поставил колено между ног Эрена, не прикасаясь и нагибаясь, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от вихрастой головы. 

— Понравилось? — тихо спросил он, не гнушаясь разорвать зрительный контакт. Скользнул взглядом по широким скулам и пухлым губам, обратил внимание, как высоко и быстро вздымается грудь с торчащими под майкой сосками, как ладони сжаты в кулаки и вжимаются в ноги. И Эрену казалось, что взгляд этот материальный — раскаливал бегущую под кожей кровь до предела, выжигал весь пройденный путь, чтобы затем насладиться полученным результатом. На вопрос Эрен мог разве что хрипло промычать согласие, но Риваю и этого было достаточно. 

Он двинул поставленным на диван коленом вперёд, уставившись в глаза Эрену и следя за безумием, творящемся в зелёном омуте напротив, стоило упереться ему между ног. В следующее мгновение Эрен схватил одной рукой за бедро, рывком выпрямляясь и смотря снизу вверх алчно, голодно и зло. Риваю казалось, будто он играет со зверем, диким и необузданным. Черты лица словно заострились, волосы смотрелись совсем взъерошенными — образ у Эрена в ту самую секунду был такой, что ничего делать больше не надо было — пульсация в паху едва ли не в уши отдавала своей силой. Ривай запустил руку в его волосы, сначала нежно, аккуратно поглаживая кожу, после — дёрнув вниз и назад, заламывая голову и хищно наблюдая за видимой покорностью. Поднял вторую ногу и, переместив уткнувшееся в пах колено, оседлал крепкие бёдра, тут же закидывая на них и лодыжки. Продолжая удерживать за волосы одной рукой, второй, проехавшись по плечу, провёл по напряжённой груди снизу вверх. С нажимом прошёлся по дрогнувшему кадыку, упираясь большим пальцем в подбородок, остальными сжимая горло, и припал губами к пульсирующей на шее артерии. Эрен несдержанно выдохнул и, ухватившись за бёдра Ривая обеими руками, дёрнул его на себя — ближе, ещё ближе. А затем Ривай широким мазком прошёлся языком от ключицы до уха, слизывая солёный привкус выступившего пота и оставляя влажный след, выбивая из замершего тела все остатки контроля. 

Эрен, вырвавшись из цепкого захвата, со стоном впился в губы Ривая напористым поцелуем, крепко схватившись за его ягодицы и вжимаясь пахом, чуть съезжая вниз по дивану. Руки нетерпеливо исследовали тело, забираясь под растянутую кофту, едва ли не царапаясь, вели по пояснице, спине, добирались до лопаток и обратно, снова к ягодицам — ещё раз вжать в себя. Цепочкой из быстрых поцелуев прошёлся по скуле, горлу до ключиц, слухом ловя первый стон из истёрзанных губ, стоило в очередной раз подкинуть бёдра вверх. Ривай закинул голову назад, упираясь в плечи Эрена, закрыл глаза и облизал пересохшие губы — кровь в капиллярах настолько кипела, что слюна высыхала за считанные мгновения. Чуть придя в себя, опустил потяжелевшую голову вниз, схватил скуластое лицо обеими ладонями и жарко поцеловал, попеременно то кусая полные губы, то вылизывая их, то всасывая. Но стоило проехаться задницей по крепкому, но надёжно скрытому под одеждой стояку, как Эрен хрипло простонал в самый рот, отправляя вибрацию вниз по глотке до стянутого жгучего узла в животе, и отправляя самого Ривая в аут. 

Ривай словно сорвался с цепи: вылизывал шею, уши; кусал губы, подбородок, мочки; стянул непонятно зачем предназначавшуюся майку и скинул свою кофту, прижимаясь к разгорячённому телу; царапал короткими ногтями грудь и пресс, взглядом облизывая каждый миллиметр жаркого полицейского; и не переставал имитировать секс, якобы насаживаясь и подмахивая задницей вскидывающимся бёдрам, совершенно бесстыже. И стонал, хрипло, тихо, выкидывая Эрена за пределы вселенной. 

В очередной раз сглатывая вязкую слюну, понял: вот-вот и кончит в джинсы. Эрен уже практически лежал на диване, слегка свисая задницей с края. Ривай, в последний раз прикусив его нижнюю губу, начал сползать короткими цепочками поцелуев вниз. Влажным мазком прошёлся языком по ложбинке на груди, цапнул тёмный сосок и принялся выцеловывать кубики пресса, проезжаясь зубами и оттягивая кожу, пока пытался справиться с проклятыми пуговицами вместо ширинки. Как только высвободил из плена петли последнюю, сполз с колен, устраиваясь на обогреваемом полу между ног, и спустил джинсы сразу вместе с трусами так, чтобы не мешались. Дыхание перехватило, стоило взглядом упереться в налившийся крепкий член, так призывно подрагивающий прямо перед носом. Выдохнув, Ривай подался вперёд, опираясь руками о ноги Эрена, и, высунув язык и закрыв глаза, на вдохе медленно провёл им от основания по всей длине, ловя искренний кайф от всего: звука судорожно втянутого воздуха сквозь зубы, сжимающихся тисков на пойманных руках, запаха и вкуса соблазнительного члена. Не открывая глаз, Ривай со стоном вобрал сначала головку и, с секунду помедлив и высунув кончик языка, насадился до упора, ловя судорогу выгнувшегося под ним тела. 

Эрена прошибло тысячами игл. Глаза закатились, макушка упёрлась в спинку дивана, рот в беззвучном крике широко открылся. И не успел он прийти хоть как-то в себя, как Ривай поднял голову и, коротко вдохнув, резко опустил, утыкаясь носом в лобок и острым кончиком длинного языка лаская поджавшиеся яйца. Эрен задрожал. Под закрытыми веками, кружа голову, искрились вспышки. Выпутываясь из плена взрывающихся салютов, он открыл глаза и уставился на покрасневшего Ривая — кончики ушей, нос и щёки приняли призывно-розовый оттенок от того усердия, с каким он глоткой насаживался на член, казалось, совершенно не обращая внимания на дикую нехватку воздуха в лёгких. Раз за разом поднимал голову и резко опускал, ладонями упираясь в до предела напряжённый пресс и сжимая кожу. Стонал в открытую и, кажется, собирался кончить только от этого. 

Эрен, по-прежнему сжимая его предплечья, слегка дёрнул Ривая на себя, выбивая его из ритма. Ривай словно в замедленной съёмке поднял голову, открывая одурманенные глаза, и почти выпустил изо рта член, удерживая его на месте языком, позволяя в полной мере насладиться самым охренительным видом. Второй раз за вечер мир в глазах Эрена померк. Тонкие брови были изогнуты. Подёрнутые дымкой глаза утратили всё спокойствие и иронию, с которыми до этого он смотрел на Эрена, уступая место животному удовольствию, ворочающемуся на дне расширенных зрачков. Алеющие блестящие губы потеряли чёткие очертания. И Эрен, завороженный диким зрелищем, протянул руку к щеке Ривая, с нажимом проводя большим пальцем по скуле до подбородка, потянул его вниз, призывая продолжить. И Ривай подчинился, с урчащим удовольствием наблюдая за плескающимся охренительным адом в зелёных глазах, осознавая, что именно он является его причиной. Но едва он успел подметить проскочившее изменение, как Эрен резко положил руку на затылок, сжимая короткие волосы, и толкнулся бёдрами вверх. Ривай несдержанно простонал, наполовину прикрывая глаза, млея от силы и контроля. И Эрен сорвался в дикую долбёжку, обхватывая голову Ривая и второй рукой, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Буквально захлёбывался воздухом от ощущений и вида и стонал с закушенной губой, ловя первые предоргазменные судороги. 

Окончательно теряя контроль над дыханием, Ривай начал задыхаться от тайфунами набегающих ощущений. Закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на таранящим глотку члене, он дрожащей рукой пытался быстрее справиться с молнией на своих джинсах, понимая, что терпеть больше не может. Вытащив колом стоящий и болезненно пульсирующий член, он резкими грубыми движениями стал надрачивать, с удвоенным рвением подмахивая головой бёдрам Эрена, буквально до боли пропуская его дальше. И вскоре затрясся всем телом от молнией лупанувшего по нему оргазмом, долго несдержанно простонав. От окружившей сильной вибрации Эрен, толкнувшись ещё пару раз, резко поднял голову Ривая, но не успел перехватить выпавший изо рта готовый излиться член, как Ривай насадился обратно, глоткой чувствуя стрельнувшую упругую струю. И мир для Эрена окончательно померк. 

Пришёл он в себя спустя пять минут. Ленивым взглядом обведя комнату, нашёл Ривая, сидящим совсем рядом и подпирающего подбородок рукой. Взгляд, направленный на него, был уставшим и всё равно ироничным. 

— Может, тебя ещё до дома довести, в кровать уложить, одеяло подоткнуть? — равнодушно спросил Ривай. 

Эрен глупо улыбнулся, фыркая и прикрывая глаза:

— Было бы охуенно. — Секундное молчание. Эрен медленно посмотрел на Ривая. — Хотя не. Охуеннее быть уже не может. 

Ривай ухмыльнулся, принимая комплимент, и легко поднялся на ноги. Взрывная разрядка, забрав на мгновение все силы, вернула их в троекратном размере. Чего нельзя сказать об Эрене — равнодушно наблюдая за движениями разминающегося Ривая, он негласно отказывался двигать хоть пальцем. 

— Давай, принцесса, мы и так уже задержались, — обратился Ривай к разомлевшему Эрену. 

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы у принцесс бывали члены, — поморщившись, ответил Эрен. Как некстати вспомнился ухмыляющийся Жан: «Аки Фиона. Где же твой Шрек, принцесса?» — и Эрен, тихо хрюкнув, затрясся в громком хохоте. Оторвавшись от спинки, он упёрся локтями в ноги и сжал переносицу, пытаясь успокоиться. 

_ Вот это Шрек, охуеть, блять.  _

В конечном итоге, Ривай успел проверить на чистоту и аккуратность всю свою одежду, обувь, ногти, все ли следы вытер, все ли салфетки выбросил в урну, когда смех Эрена наконец стал сходить на нет. 

— Прости, — произнёс Эрен, вытирая выступившие на глаза слёзы и успокаиваясь. 

Ривай, покачав головой, поднял с пола валяющуюся майку и кинул её в лицо не успевшего сориентироваться Эрена. 

— Чао. 

И скрылся за дверью. 

Эрен вывалился в тёмный вечер абсолютно счастливым. На душе тихо и тепло, в теле лёгкость, разум абсолютно чист. Друзья ждали его рядом со входом, переговариваясь. Жан, явно затаивший на Ривая смертельную обиду, хмуро осмотрел Эрена с ног до головы, помолчал и, разворачиваясь и уходя вперёд, сказал:

— Надеюсь, мои пятьдесят баксов того стоили. 

Эрен только ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Армина. Вместе они двинулись за Жаном. 

— Ты как? Выглядишь куда живее, — тихо обратился Армин, смотря в маячащую немного впереди спину — Жан наверняка прислушивался. 

— Живее всех живых, — хмыкнул Эрен, ёжась от вечернего холодка. 

— Но что вы, блять, так долго делали? Ёбанных полчаса! Он что, десять танцев решил тебе станцевать? — снова взорвался Жан, оборачиваясь. 

Эрен многозначительно пожал плечами и только широко улыбнулся, отчего улыбка рядом идущего Армина дрогнула. 

— Только не говори, что вы там… — он не смог договорить, стремительно краснея. 

— Нет, до секса не дошло, — абсолютно довольно заключил Эрен. 

— О-о-о нет, Йегер. Только не говори, что за мой полтинник баксов он, ёб твою мать, что, отсосал тебе?! — Жан начинал говорить негромко, но к концу тон его изменился и он едва ли не орал на весь район. 

Эрен засмеялся. 


	3. Chapter 3

Время неслось стремительно. Казалось, только вчера жара в полдень загоняла любое живое существо в прохладную тень и в своё удовольствие раскаляла асфальт, машины, крыши домов — пока никто не видит. Сейчас же за порог без куртки ступать не стоило. Осень подкралась незаметно. Принесла с собой тяжёлые тучи и холодные ветра, срывала пожелтевшую листву с веток деревьев и кидала её под ноги прохожим. 

Эрен за это время… Несколько поумнел — самую малость. Побольше узнал о «близнецах», слова о которых в те роковые для себя дни пропускал мимо ушей. Жалели его, Эрена, все «старики» участка. Даже Эрвин кидал временами сочувствующий взгляд. Только Ханджи больно хлопала по спине и громко хохотала, называя своего напарника «дико удачливым парнем». 

Н-да, думал Эрен тогда, это же надо было умудриться нарваться на злостного преступника в самом начале карьеры. 

Близнецами прозвали двух преступников, давно орудующих в краях Парадиза — большого и богатого на добычу города. Те, кто с ними сталкивался, описывали одного и того же человека — рост, одежда, маска. Полицейские в одно и то же время гонялись за одним и тем же преступником в двух разных местах. Предположив, что до онлайн-телепортации век ещё не дорос, полицейские опытным путём выяснили, что преступников всё-таки двое. Но до того они были на одно «лицо», что и дали им кличку «близнецы». В отчётах их так и называли. 

Особенностей у них было немерено. Начиная с того, что оба человека — паркурщики и просто быстрые бегуны. Детективы оббили пороги всех площадок, на которых оттачивалось искусство паркура, обошли множество школ с поиском самых быстрых спринтеров: худощавые фигуры преступников так и напоминали по телосложению подростков; пока полицейские сбивались с ног, преследуя воров, — всё тщетно. Помимо этого, Близнецы никогда не оставляли следов: ни отпечатка пальца или подошвы ботинок, ни оброненной вещи. А как искусно они скрывались от уличных камер — у всех, кто когда-то пытался отследить их передвижения, складывалось впечатление, что эти ребята ко всему прочему могли и по стенам ходить. И всегда — абсолютно всегда — они грабили тех, кто по каким-то причинам был баснословно богат — торговцев, актёров, бизнесменов и политиков. 

Неуловимые робин-гуды продолжали скрываться от защитников закона, а спустя неделю какой-нибудь детский дом или сад, питомник, дом престарелых или просто нуждающаяся семья находили у своего порога внушительные суммы денег, обрадованно звоня в полицию с находкой и уточнением: «Делайте, что хотите, мы их не отдадим». Но деньги и не отбирали: суммы не сходились, доказательств, что именно Близнецы подкинули, тоже не было.

Везунчик Эрен — не то слово. Только после всего вороха информации он сумел признать, что эти воры ему пока не по зубам. И дал клятвенные обещания всем и каждому в участке — даже по делу вышедшему из кабинета Эрвину, стукнув кулаком по груди и выпрямляясь, — что он будет учиться, стремиться и в следующий раз обязательно их поймает! Армин грустно улыбнулся тогда, Жан заржал как конь, полностью оправдывая свою кличку. Поверил в его обещания разве что… Он сам. Впрочем на это внимания Эрен уже не обратил и с чувством выполненного долга схватил за руку жующую пончик Ханджи и потащил к патрульной машине, игнорируя её восклики про обед. 

Бывало, Эрен вспоминал о Ривае. Но позволял мыслям о нём задержаться лишь после работы, лёжа в кровати. 

Повторить хотелось часто. Отмотать время назад и окунуться в мешанину тех ощущений — очень (и хотелось, и часто). Иногда, подскакивая на кровати, включал свет и начинал собираться — абсолютно в здравом рассудке. И уже когда хватал ключи от машины и отпирал дверь, замирал, понимая, что тот случай — ничего более, чем одноразовая акция. И дело даже не в деньгах. Что-то ему подсказывало, приди он к Риваю с нужной суммой или без неё, — в любом случае окажется посланным. А чтобы как-то подкатывать к нему… Он не видел стоящей причины. Да, было здорово, очень. Но повторил бы разве что секс — ведь больше ничего о нём и не знал. Отсюда вывод напрашивался сам — Эрен просто сильно хотел нормально потрахаться. И всё же по какой-то непонятной для него причине искать источник утех совсем не хотелось. Поэтому он, привыкнув, откидывался на подушку, закрывал глаза и мысленно переносился в тот жаркий дикий вечер…

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

Сонно покачиваясь у стеллажа магазина, Эрен проклинал весь мир. Утро — за то, что оно утро. Сон — за то, что он не сон. Сначала, устроившись в кровати и приготовив стопку сухих салфеток, уже привычно стартовал с воспоминаний о Ривае — дрочить на порно становилось всё сложнее. После, успокаивая дыхание и сердцебиение, настраивался на сон, который к нему… не пришёл. Он ложился на один бок — наименее удобный, чтобы через минуту-другую перевернуться на другой — наиболее удобный — и, прочувствовав комфорт во всей красе, наконец уснуть. Но приём не сработал ни на первый раз, ни на третий, ни на десятый. Тогда взъерошенный Эрен ушёл в тёплый душ — секретный способ настроить сознание на сон номер два. Обтеревшись полотенцем, протёр зеркало на уровне лица и, приблизившись к своему отражению, скорчил самую несчастную гримасу, на которую только был способен, как бы говоря: «Эй, ты видишь, как я спать хочу? Давай уже, засыпай». Но и этот способ не помог. 

Тогда он решил использовать последнее, что было в его арсенале, — настроить мозг на осознанный сон. Серьёзно, ничто никогда его так не вырубало и не настраивало на царство морфея, как борьба со своим засыпающем сознанием. Не стоит упоминать, что осознанные сны за пять лет практики так ни разу Эрен и не увидел, верно? На бесчисленной попытке сосредоточить внимание на расслабленном теле он сквозь глаза увидел, как светает. Со стоном вытащил из прикроватной тумбы маску на глаза, нацепил на голову, щёлкнув резинкой по затылку, и упал обратно на подушку. 

К восьми утра, так и не сумев заснуть, он считал, что имеет полное право ненавидеть весь мир, когда в открытом холодильнике не обнаружил ровном счётом ничего. 

И теперь он ходил по магазину, старательно изображая зомби, и смахивал в корзину всё, на что его желудок кричал «да!» — благо минимаркет оказался именно «мини». Вдоволь настрадавшись, он, затяжно моргая, уже двинулся к кассе, когда в той стороне что-то громко грохнуло. Пережившее бессонную ночь сознание реагировать нормально не хотело, поэтому Эрен, сам себе пожав плечами, пошёл дальше, выходя из-за стеллажей и натыкаясь на сомнительную картину. За кассой продавец держал руки поднятыми. Перед кассой стоял одетый в мешковатую одежду парень и держал в руках дробовик. Эрен тупо уставился на оружие, игнорируя зовущий на помощь взгляд кассира. 

_ Это что? Хм-м...  _

Он склонил голову в бок, поджимая губы, и прикоснулся рукой к колючему подбородку, в глубокой задумчивости почёсывая его. Через пару мгновений его глаза расширились, а рот приоткрылся, когда он всё-таки признал…  _ Йопт, чел, дробовик?! _

Он, так и незамеченный никудышным преступником, тихо скользнул за стеллаж, ставя корзину на пол, и сел на корточки, под громогласное сердцебиение судорожно думая, что делать.

_ Так. Так-так-так, успокойся, всё норм. Надо… Надо вызвать копов! Точно!  _

Он полез в карман джинс и вытащил сотовый, набрал короткую комбинацию цифр и уже собирался нажать на зелёную трубку, как люто захотел съездить себе по роже. 

_ Тупица! А ты кто?!  _

Он кивнул себе, убрал телефон в куртку и встал, собираясь выйти из укрытия, как снова замер. 

_ Ну ёбанный же ты в рот, а арестовывать ты как собрался в гражданском, а?!  _

Мысленно заехав себе по лбу, он вновь вытащил телефон, нашёл контакт «Ханджи» и быстро напечатал сообщение, часто промахиваясь по клавишам, но не обращая внимания. 

_ Надеюсь, минут через десять они будут тут.  _

Он убрал телефон и осмотрелся, аккуратно выглядывая из-за угла. Метрах в семи от него переговаривались. Вор требовал вытащить и те деньги, что кассир хранит под прилавком для размена. 

_ Наручников нет, оружия нет, ну ты красавчик, Йегер.  _

Сокрушался Эрен ровно до того момента, когда до работающего на износ сознания дошло, что стоит он не где-то, а среди консервных банок! Подхватив парочку, он оценил их тяжесть и удовлетворённо выступил из-за укрытия. Преступник стоял к нему боком, но глубокий капюшон явно мешал ему хорошенько оценивать обстановку. Выдохнув, Эрен поднял руку, прицеливаясь. 

_ Ну пожалуйста. Пожалуйста! _

Решившись, он метнул банку в вора и… попал прямо в «яблочко»! Эрен, не веря глазам, офигевше смотрел, как воришка падает на пол, с грохотом роняя оружие. 

В магазине повисла тишина. 

Эрен поднял по-прежнему офигевающий от произошедшего взгляд на кассира и с чувством поднял руки вверх как истинный победитель раунда, делая по-настоящему воинственное выражение лица — именно в этот момент в магазин ворвалась как раз направляющаяся на работу Ханджи с криком: «Ни с места!»

Хохот Ханджи был слышен в участке ве-е-есь пятничный день. Ей вторил Гюнтер, Эрд, и, конечно же, Жан. «Вы бы только видели! — захлёбываясь смехом, мычала она. — Такую моську состроил, такую моську!»

Это был первый преступник, которого Эрен обезвредил и, предварительно метнувшись домой (забыв о продуктах) и переодевшись, даже арестовал. Поэтому в целом на смех он не реагировал. Но вообще-то он ни на что не реагировал — он спал, подперев рукой щёку, сладко причмокивая во сне. Жан, не удержавшись, сделал сэлфи, старательно кривляясь, и отправил его Микасе с подписью: «Наш малыш вырос, но всё равно остаётся собой, мимими». 

Весь день на автомате принимая поздравления, лишь как следует выспавшись на следующее утро, он всё-таки осознал. 

Первый. Преступник. 

Он вскочил с кровати, поднял руки над головой, сжимая кулаки и широко улыбаясь, и начал гордо наяривать круги по комнате, явно гордясь собой. Когда привёл себя в порядок, написал в общий чат с друзьями: «Я ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ!! СЕГОДНЯ В МАРИИ В 18:00! Я ПРОСТАВЛЯЮСЬ!!!» — и счастливый упал на кровать. 

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

Музыка обволакивала со всех сторон мощными басами, пробивая тела невидимыми волнами, заставляя двигаться. И Эрен с удовольствием отдавал всего себя во власть электронных импульсов, вытряхивая из головы любые мысли, часто закрывая глаза и не обращая ни на кого внимания. Алкоголь дал о себе знать после первого же коктейля, с которого Эрен начал свой пьяный рейд во имя торжества. И даже Микаса не трогала его, радостно наблюдая за искренним счастьем друга детства. Друзья поздравляли наперебой. Только делали глоток и ставили бокалы на стол, как тут же кто-то оглашал следующий тост. И так, пока ноги первого из них не двинулись к танцполу. 

Вот и Эрен пьяно тряс головой, временами обводя плывущим взглядом веселящихся ребят. 

Ощутив в горле неприятную сухость, он вернулся к их пустующему столику. Тяжело плюхнулся на кожаный диван, облокотился локтями о прохладную столешницу и стал исследовать меню, отображённое во встроенном в стол планшете. Со второго раза клацнув по чему-то вишнёвому и подтвердив выбор, он в ожидании откинулся на спинку, запрокидывая голову, продолжая уже лениво и медленно двигать корпусом, подстраиваясь под ритм.

Мысли лезли странные и обрывочные, стоило прикрыть веки. Голова кружилась, вторя ей пьяным калейдоскопом сменялись размытые образы. Отчего-то вспоминался Близнец, смотрящий на него с вызовом. Мелькали картинки из академии — самые курьёзные и забавные случаи. Когда все мысли привели его к Риваю, Эрен даже не удивился. Только постарался сосредоточиться на его глазах. Когда тот стоял на подиуме у шеста. Торкающий даже из воспоминаний взгляд послал табун мурашек по коже. 

Эрен отвлёкся, когда кто-то прикоснулся к плечу, поднял голову и посмотрел на официанта, принёсшего заказ. Кивнул в знак благодарности и припал к стакану, одним махом осушив половину вишнёвого рома. 

Губы жгло, насколько мог понять Эрен. Алкоголь действовал на него всегда сносно, и сейчас покалывающие губы он едва чувствовал. Как и кончики пальцев на руках. Он закрыл глаза и пытался понять, схватить ту мысль, которая витала где-то в подсознании, настырной мошкой тыкалась в поисках выхода. И когда Эрен наконец понял, почему он застыл, распахнул глаза, неверяще прикасаясь к влажному рту. 

_ Этот вкус… _

Его выкинуло в воспоминания того вечера. Он сидел на диване и с упоением выцеловывал чужие губы, пахнущие вишней. И во рту ощущал тот вкус, который сейчас выжигал дыры в его душе, — вкус вишнёвого рома. 

Залпом выпив оставшуюся половину, Эрен подскочил с дивана и, подхватив свою куртку, двинулся наверх — к выходу из клуба. 

Вытолкнув себя из дверей «Марии», он тяжело облокотился на стену бара. Голова резко закружилась и долгие десять минут Эрен ждал, уставившись в небо, когда его немного отпустит. Зябко одёрнув кожанку, он согнул в локте руку и посмотрел на наручные часы, прикидывая, сумеет ли застать Ривая в это время, и не обращая даже крохи внимания на то, как его, разморенного жарой клуба, трясёт от осеннего холода.

Свернув почти сразу с главной улицы, он пошёл дворами до «Розы», всё ещё слыша ритмы песни в голове. Под стать всему кварталу дворы были не самыми обычными. Здесь не найти играющих в баскетбол ребят или режущихся в карты дедушек. В них проходили вечеринки под открытым небом, огороженные лишь широкими кронами деревьев. И плевать, что музыка смешивалась, а напившийся случайно мог попасть в другой «кружок по интересам». Что самое удивительное для Эрена — никогда здесь не было даже намёка на драку. 

Однажды в юности он застал «Маскарадный вечер». И либо организаторы что не поделили, либо изначально разными были, но на одной половине тусовались наряженные во всё белое, на другой — во всё чёрное. Эрен тогда, пихнув локтём Жана, только успевал челюсть с асфальта подбирать, настолько круто смотрелось чёткое разделение на белое и чёрное. Но когда ребята уже возвращались, всё встало на круги своя — белое оказалось в чёрном, чёрное оказалось в белом. Ну и конечно же мелькали уже серые извазюканные костюмы, куда без этого, окончательно превращая сборище в монохромную тусовку. 

Когда вошёл в последний двор, Эрен ускорил шаг, не обращая внимания на выпивающих людей и по тропинкам пробивался наискосок к бару. 

— Заблудился, сладкий? — пропела выпорхнувшая непонятно откуда… эльфийка?  _ Очередной маскарад?  _ Эрен огляделся. Вокруг сновали вампиры, медсёстры, ведьмы, страшилы-клоуны и прочая нечисть — он даже увидел безносого бледного типа в стрёмной тёмной одежде. Но не успел он что-либо ответить, как его окликнул другой голос:

— Эрен? 

Чуть впереди стоял высокий светловолосый мужчина, и Эрену понадобилось напрячь каждую клеточку пьяного в дупель мозга, чтобы узнать его. 

— Хэ-э-эй, Майк! Сколько лет сколько зим! — нервно посмеялся Эрен, которого тут же бросило в жар. 

— Ты идёшь или так и будешь тупить? Он всё ещё в клубе, — сказал Майк спустя некоторое время, за которое Эрен едва ли пошевелился. И добавил: — Был во всяком случае десять минут назад. 

Майк развернулся и двинулся дальше по тропинке, Эрен тоже отмер и пошёл за ним. Вскоре сквозь голые ветви деревьев он уже мог разглядеть пробивающийся неоновый свет вывески. 

— Мы всё делали ставки, придёшь ты или нет, — начал говорить Майк, оглядываясь через плечо, когда они уже подходили к заведению. — Пока что я в выигрыше. Осталось посмотреть, пошлёт он тебя или снова в вип утащит, — он широко ухмыльнулся, открывая перед Эреном массивную дверь и кивая охраннику на входе. 

— Что, шансов совсем никаких, да? — обречённо спросил Эрен. Но Майк, загадочно улыбнувшись, лишь указал направление и сказал где искать, после чего удалился за барную стойку. 

Эрен, предварительно глубоко вздохнув и почувствовав, что за прогулку даже слегка протрезвел, окинул взглядом полное помещение и пошёл по указанному направлению. 

Ривай нашёлся за самым дальним столиком, сидящим на диване и держащим что-то в руках. Стоило Эрену плюхнуться рядом, как он поднял на него взгляд, и у Эрена ёкнуло в груди. На переносице Ривая красовались прямоугольные очки в чёрной оправе. И они ему неожиданно шли. 

Эрен сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на один из забитых танцполов. 

— Как-то сегодня людей много везде. — Он нахмурился, заметив, в какие странные костюмы разряжены люди. — Да что за маскарады? — удивился он себе под нос. Рядом хмыкнули. 

— Сегодня же Хэллоуин, чего ещё ты ожидал? — спросил равнодушно Ривай, переводя взгляд обратно на экран графического планшета и продолжая рисовать. Эрен, заметивший движение рядом, пропустил слова мимо ушей и перевёл внимание на экран, где Ривай небрежными штрихами вырисовывал две розы. 

— Не удивлюсь, если неоновые громилы по твоим рисункам, — сказал он, намекая на вывеску «Розы». — Красиво, — добавил он тише. 

Ривай, подтолкнув очки поближе к глазам, снова посмотрел на Эрена. 

— Ты пьян? — спросил он ровно. 

Эрен округлил брови и глупо похлопал ресницами. 

— Это так заметно? — недоумевал он. Но тут же сдулся, отворачиваясь. — Есть немного… Я… — он запнулся и, прочистив горло, продолжил: — Я сегодня первого преступника поймал, — признался так же тихо, не поднимая со сцепленных пальцев взгляда. Ривай, помолчав, хмыкнул. 

— И что ты хочешь от меня? Праздничный отсос? — Смотрел остро и выжидающе, сканируя малейшие изменения в мимике напротив. 

Эрен снова удивлённо округлил брови и посмотрел на Ривая. 

— Что?! Вовсе нет! — Он выдохнул и вновь отвернулся. — Ты спросил, пьян ли я, а я объяснил причину, по которой так напился. 

Ривай вернулся к рисунку. 

— Забавно выходит. Не ловишь — пьёшь. Ловишь — снова пьёшь. Принцесса вообще трезвой бывает? 

— Прекрати меня так называть. — Ривай выгнул одну бровь, искоса смотря на Эрена. — Иначе я вынужден буду назвать тебя Шреком, — широко улыбнулся развеселившийся Эрен. 

Ривай молча просканировал его лицо с минуту-другую и встал, положив планшет на стол, сразу же удаляясь к бару. Совсем скоро он вернулся, держа в руках две кружки. В одной — крепкий кофе — для отрезвления Эрена, в другой — тыквенно-пряный капучино — для согревания самого себя. 

Болтали они долго. Точнее сказать, Эрен. Распалялся с каждым выпитым глотком кофе всё сильнее. Лепетал же обо всём, что только шло на ум. Байки, рассказанные-пересказанные из участка. До коликов в животе смешные случаи из академии — и то, что смеялся только Эрен, его абсолютно не волновало. Он словно разговаривал сам с собой. Ривай временами кидал на него взгляды: совершенно загадочные — для Эрена, но на самом деле — полные немого вопроса. Большинство времени просто рисовал, склоняя голову над планшетом то в одну сторону, то в другую, совсем забыв про свой капучино. 

Когда Эрен взял паузу — сделать ещё глоток уже поостывшего напитка, — Ривай не выдержал и обратился к нему, поднимая голову:

— Тебе что, пьяному кофе нельзя?

Эрен, допив остатки, облизал губы, откинулся на мягкую спинку и, вздохнув, ответил:

— Не-а, — абсолютно счастливо, переводя взгляд на постное лицо собеседника.

Ривай, поджав губы, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но, Эрен, я не сплю с первыми встречными. 

Глаза Эрена удивлённо распахнулись, брови почти полностью скрылись под растрёпанной чёлкой.

— Так я же ничего не…

— У тебя глаза слишком честные, — перебил Ривай, продолжая смотреть в упор.

Эрен не выдержал и первым отвёл взгляд, сразу внутренне сдуваясь. Он наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени и склонил голову, грустно дёрнув уголком губ.

— Как-то здесь шумно, — сказал он тихо. В теле появилась тошнотворная неприятная лёгкость, когда в голову потихоньку начинали вонзаться жала. Он поднялся с кресла и обернулся корпусом. — Пойду я. Спасибо за… — Эрен запнулся, потупив взгляд. — ...приятную беседу.

Криво улыбнувшись напоследок, он стал прокладывать путь к выходу. Народу заметно прибавилось, и Эрен не был от этого в восторге. Он махнул рукой хмурому Майку и, благодарно кивнув открывшему дверь охраннику, оказался на улице. 

Музыка во дворе гремела невероятно. Туда-сюда сновали разряженные во всевозможную нечисть пьяные люди. Эрен, прислонившись к холодной стене, выставил горло холоду на растерзание и уставился в едва заметные от света города звёзды. Жар пульсировал, казалось, во всём теле. Пальцы рук мелко подрагивали. А в груди засел обидный ком. 

— Идиот, — прошептал он себе, низко склонив голову и жмуря глаза. 

Эйфория от задержанного преступника спала. Отчего-то Эрену стало равнодушно. Поймал и поймал. Не последний. И старательно игнорировал голос не то гордости, не то самой души: «Но первый же». 

Толкнувшись лопатками, он двинулся вперёд и тут же повернул в сторону — прорываться через пьяную толпу желания не было никакого. Проще было вообще выйти через арку и идти по улице: там людей не так много, но оставаться одному хотелось ещё меньше. 

В кармане завибрировал телефон, и Эрен остановился, вытаскивая гаджет. На экране высветились несколько десятков пропущенных звонков — даже и говорить от кого нет смысла. Эрен усмехнулся и открыл только что пришедшее сообщение. 

**Мика:** Эрен, ты забыл банковскую карту в планшете. А если бы кто-нибудь украл в такую-то ночь? Карта будет у меня. Где ты?

Эрен поджал пальцы на ногах и закусил губу, тут же набирая ответ. 

**Эрен:** Чёрт, спасибо! Завтра заберу. Захотел прогуляться. Вы уже ушли?

**Мика:** Конни валяется без сознания. Армин тоже вот-вот отключится. Саша что-то ест :с Сидим с Жаном ждём такси. Остальные разъехались. Ты идёшь?

**Эрен:** Нет, я далеко. И я уже трезвый, так что не волнуйся. Завтра созвонимся. 

**Мика:** Хорошо. Будь аккуратен. 

— И чего стоишь? — окликнули его со спины, когда Эрен убирал телефон обратно в карман. 

— Тебя жду, — на автомате язвительно ответил и лишь потом узнал голос. Почти сразу же с ним поравнялись. Эрен хмыкнул, коротко взглянув на Ривая, и двинулся вглубь двора, поглубже засовывая руки в карманы джинсов. 

Ривай щипнул его за кожаную куртку и потянул в сторону — к арке. 

— Нравятся пьяные толпы? 

Эрен пожал плечами, дотошно рассматривая деревья вокруг. 

— Извини, Эрен. Я не хотел тебя задеть, — сказал Ривай, когда они вышли на полупустую, по сравнению с внутренним двором, улицу. 

— Меня никто и не задевал, — ответил он, упрямо отворачивая нос и рассматривая обычную архитектуру. 

«Эх, и где же Шинганшинская готика», — с тоской подумалось ему о своём родном районе. Уж там-то действительно было что рассматривать. Он вспомнил острые крыши, большие окна, воздушные башни, мрачные цвета и… сморщившись, словно во рту стало очень кисло, отвернулся от медленно тянущихся мимо домов. 

— Вот кисейная барышня, кто бы только знал, — хмыкнули рядом. — Кого ты там посадил? 

Эрен косо посмотрел на Ривая. 

— Воришку. 

— И как это произошло? 

Эрен немного помолчал и, собравшись духом, выдал:

— Не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, — пробубнил, если быть точнее. Ривай глянул на надутые щёки. Эрен же был слишком занят своей не-обидой, чтобы обращать на взгляды внимание. 

— Отчего?

— Да потому что у меня настроение не то! — взорвался он, вытаскивая руки из карманов и сжимая кулаки, хмуро развернувшись лицом к спокойному Риваю. 

Ривай чуть улыбнулся и сделал шаг ближе, смотря сначала на губы Эрена, затем ему в глаза. 

— Правда, что ли? А я и не заметил. 

В первую секунду Эрен хотел как следует вмазать кулаком Риваю — неважно куда. Но внезапно запал прошёл, стоило в глубине серых глаз найти… что-то. Ответ на вопрос «Что?» Эрен пообещал себе поискать на днях. Сейчас же он мог только чувствовать, как расслабляются мышцы тела. 

— Каких-то десять-пятнадцать минут назад ты без устали трындел обо всём на свете, смачивая периодически горло кофем, а сейчас щёки надул так, что даже со спины видно. 

Эрен закрыл глаза и сморщил нос. Но вместо того, чтобы невнятно сказать: «Ничего я не надувал», внезапно выпалил:

— Каких-то десять-пятнадцать минут назад меня не называли… — он запнулся и удивлённо-обиженно посмотрел на Ривая. Эрен нахмурился и отвернулся, продолжая путь. Но стоило сделать ему два шага, как Ривай схватил его за руку и рывком развернул к себе. Пока Эрен удивлялся силе, скрытой в небольшом теле, Ривай сам шагнул вперёд и поднялся на носочки, мягко прикасаясь своими губами к его в лёгком поцелуе, не отводя взгляда от широко распахнутых глаз. Чуть отодвинувшись, он произнёс:

— Прости. 

— А целоваться с первыми встречными — это норм? — чуть погодя спросил Эрен, всё ещё не веря в то, что Ривай его поцеловал. 

— Это уже пройденный этап, — равнодушно пожал плечами Ривай. Эрен фыркнул, вскидывая руки ладонями вверх. 

— Тогда можно считать, что и секс — пройденный этап! 

Ривай ухмыльнулся. 

— Ну, такими темпами можем и до нормального секса добраться. 

По щекам Эрена стремительно растекалось пламя смущения. Он глупо захлопал ресницами. 

— А?

Ривай криво усмехнулся. 

— Идём. На нас и так уже все косятся. 

Эрен, покраснев пуще прежнего, двинулся за Риваем. 

_ Мля, ну ладно, если бы я в клубе привык целоваться и говорить о сексе так открыто, но я даже там не привыкал! А тут… О-о, боже, надеюсь, никто из знакомых меня не увидел… _

— Долго ещё там волочиться будешь? 

— Это ты виноват!..

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

— Так что с тем вором? Так и не сказал. 

Они шли вдоль набережной. Мимо изредка проезжали машины. В реке плескалась рыба. В воздухе витал стойкий запах хвои. Вдали же можно было увидеть верхушки Гигантских деревьев. 

— Да блин, там история такая дурацкая… Не хочу её рассказывать. 

Эрен почесал затылок. Только рассказывая друзьям о своём «подвиге», понял, какой же в действительности он никчёмный коп. Но наткнувшись на ироничный взгляд и выгнутую бровь, всё-таки принялся пересказывать события прошлого утра. 

— Недотёпа, — хмыкнул Ривай в конце рассказа. — Ты выехал чисто на удаче и всё равно празднуешь?

— Ну… Первый же? — Эрен печально изогнул брови. 

— И всё «первое» ты отмечаешь? — со смешком спросил Ривай, третий раз за последний час вгоняя Эрена в краску. 

— Фу таким быть, — скривил Эрен губы. 

— Каким «таким»?

— Пошлым. 

— Правда? Рискну предположить, что в  _ тот _ вечер тебе это пришлось очень даже по душе. 

Эрен возмущённо посмотрел на Ривая и, резко повернув, сбежал через дорогу на тропу. 

— Куда намылился? — спросил в спину оставшийся на набережной Ривай. 

— Боишься? — улыбнулся Эрен, разворачиваясь и поигрывая бровями. Ривай только закатил глаза и неспешно перешёл дорогу, обгоняя стоящего на месте Эрена. 

— Шею сломать не хочу. 

Тропка была полу-лесная, но всё равно достаточно хорошо протоптанная. Несмотря на это, внимание с пути переключать не стоило: местами по поверхности ползли толстые корни деревьев, пусть и луна освещала, но разглядеть их всё равно делом было непростым. 

— Куда ты вообще меня тащишь? — спустя некоторое время тихо поинтересовался Ривай, хмурясь. 

— Забавно слышать такое от человека, шагающего впереди, — весело хмыкнул Эрен за спиной Ривая, не разделяя тоску по ровному асфальту. — Почти пришли. 

Не прошло и пяти минут, как они оказались на небольшом склоне перед темнеющей блестящей гладью спящего озера. Ривай, поплотнее укутавшись в тонкую куртку, разглядывал возвышающиеся вокруг деревья. На глаз, не больше, чем через несколько километров, начинался Лес Гигантских Деревьев. 

— Надо же, мы на другом краю города. Никогда здесь не был. 

— До края ещё чесать и чесать, — легко ответил Эрен, всматриваясь в мерцающие созвездия. Свет города остался далеко позади и больше не мешал увидеть единственную, как ему всегда казалось, красоту этого мира.

Он пошёл медленно по склону вниз, оставляя суматоху повседневной жизни за спиной. Так всегда происходило с ним в этом удивительном месте, спокойном и тихом, словно бы замирающим во времени. Словно бы там, у последнего дерева, которое они прошли, нажали на две короткие вертикальные черты и вошли в другое измерение. Ни единого звука города, ни единого луча фонаря. Только редкие всплески воды, шум ветра, несущегося через листву, уханье филина и шелест травы.

Это было его, Эрена, укромным местом. Особенно в холодные времена города, когда вода либо уже остыла для купания, либо ещё не успела согреться. 

— Когда-то очень давно я сбежал из дома, — неожиданно тихо произнёс он, когда они спустились вниз, прошли до конца деревянного причала и сели, свесив над водой ноги. — В семье тогда были некоторые сложности. Знаешь, как бывает, нашли друг друга молодыми, жили душа в душу, родили ребёнка, а спустя десять лет внезапно… — запнулся на секунду, закусив губу. — ...разлюбили. Тогда-то я и нашёл это озеро. Нёсся из Шинганшины сломя голову, подальше от бесконечной ругани. И добежал прямо сюда.

Он с грустной улыбкой посмотрел на наблюдающего за ним Леви и вернул взгляд на небо, облокотившись на руки и запрокинув голову. Немного погодя, и Леви сделал то же самое. 

— Существует один миф, — начал говорить Леви спустя долгий промежуток молчания, разглядывая два самых знаменитых созвездия. — Кто-то говорит, что история красивая и романтичная. Согласно древним сказаниям, Артемиду, всегда молодую богиню охоты, во время походов по лесным массивам и горным склонам в поисках добычи сопровождали верные прислуживающие девы, одна красивее другой. Но самой изящной и прекрасной среди них была Каллисто, сумевшая очаровать своей красотой самого Зевса. Однако уставы их были строги: девушкам запрещалось строить семьи и заводить какие-либо отношения. И Зевс, решив всех обхитрить, принял облик Артемиды и овладел девой. У Каллисто родился сын, прозвали его Аркадамом, и рос он стремительно, превращаясь в сильного и красивого молодого человека. Гера, жена Зевса, прознала об измене и поспешила наказать соблазнившую её мужа деву, превратив ту в большую косолапую медведицу. Вскоре после этого Аркадам отправился на охоту и, не узнав в медведице свою мать, пустил в неё стрелу. Но спешивший за своей возлюбленной Зевс успел вовремя отбить смертельный выстрел и в наказание превратил своего сына в небольшого медвежонка, отправив их на космические просторы. Так и блистают они на небосводе и по сей день. 

— Забавно, Зевс изнасиловал девушку, а она ему родила — романтика мифологического тысячелетия, — усмехнулся Эрен, дослушав историю до конца.

— Да, поэтому в мире так много изнасилований — просто когда-то бог всего Олимпа задал верное направление, — поддержал мысль и Леви.

— Откуда ты это вообще знаешь? — позабавившись, фыркнул Эрен.

— Мать увлекалась. Квартира вечно была захламлена потрёпанными книжицами. Несколько раз в месяц ездили на опушку Леса, где она ставила телескоп и рассказывала о каждой чёртовой звезде.

На губах Эрена скользнула грустная улыбка.

— Ненавидел это?

Немного помолчав, Леви качнул головой.

— Наоборот. — Он неспешно встал и положил замёрзшие руки в карманы. — Пойдём. Того и гляди закоченеем здесь, ещё и с такой атмосферой.

Спохватившись, Эрен вскочил на ноги.

— Чё-ёрт, — протянул он, сморщив нос и зажмурив глаза. — Прости. У меня, видимо, алкоголь всё ещё бегает по телу и согревает.

Леви прикрыл глаза и чуть улыбнулся.

— Дурья твоя башка. Идём.

Они молча прошли причал и начали медленно подниматься по склону. 

Эрен всё кусал губу и пытался убедить себя в том, что идея, зреющая в его голове, не более чем плод выветривающегося, но всё ещё присутствующего в его крови алкоголя. А потому будет лучше придержать её при себе.

Но вот он видит, как его рука тянется вперёд и уже сжимает локоть впереди идущего, останавливая и разворачивая. Чёрные брови на бледном лице слегка приподнимаются. А в следующее мгновение Эрен всматривается в удивительно светлые серые глаза и чувствует мягкость и прохладу чужих губ своими.


End file.
